1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for hyperthermia treatment, viz. treatment of body tissues of different kinds under the supply of heat in connection with some deceases.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hyperthermia treatment is described in detail in WO-A-93/05737. This publication describes also a device for hyperthermia treatment in a body cavity, e.g. uterus, comprising a catheter with a distal portion to be introduced into the body cavity. In said distal portion the catheter has an elastic enclosure having an inlet for the supply of pressurized liquid in order to expand said elastic enclosure so that it forms a balloon filling the body cavity. In the catheter there is provided inside the elastic enclosure a heating element for heating the liquid in the balloon by the liquid by means of pressure shocks being circulated in the balloon in heat transferring contact with the heating element. The liquid inlet also serves as an outlet for the liquid when it shall be drained off in order that the elastic enclosure shall contract around the catheter after the treatment having been made. A similar device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,718.
WO-A-93/21846 discloses a device for hyperthermia treatment which also comprises a member on a catheter to be introduced into a body cavity, said member being expanded in the body cavity by the supply of liquid or gas. In this case the heating is effected by means of electromagnetic waves.
A device for hyperthermia treatment in a body cavity is described also in U.S. Pat. No. 5,084,044 comprising a catheter to be introduced into the body cavity and having two parallel passages to be connected each to an associated liquid conduit in the proximal end of the catheter, and an expandable space defined by an elastically extendable element at the distal end of the catheter said passages opening into said space, means for circulating pressurized liquid through said space via the passages, said element being extended by the liquid as a balloon in the body cavity in engagement with the wall thereof, and external heating means for heating the circulating liquid.